Ashley Harper
Ashley Jane Harper (nee Asbury) is a character on the series Harpers Falls. She was originally played (SORAS'ed to age 15) by Haley Pullos, who was the original Violette Harper. When she became an adult, she was recast with actress Emma Bell. Dylan's strong natured twin daughter Ashley Asbury Harper is the adopted daughter of Dylan Harper and Adam Harper. She was adopted at the same time as her fraternal twin brother, Derek. After being abused by her birth mother, Ashley and Derek were placed up for adoption by their worried paternal grandparents. It was a stipulation by her adopted daddy, Dylan, that their birth grandparents still be a part of their lives. He also refused to not just adopt one of the twins. They shouldn't be separated and he wouldn't let that happen. While Derek is quiet and shy, Ashley is loud and bombastic and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She is very opinionated; sharp as a tack and she can clearly take care of herself. Woe be to anyone who dares to cross this girl, especially if they cross someone she loves, like her brother, Derek. Nonetheless, although she can unintentionally scare her brother, she adores him and would not let him come to harm. Although Derek is older by two minutes, she understands how sensitive and quiet he is, and she approves of him playing with baby dolls. She gave him a doll that she had a duplicate of at their third birthday party. He named it Ashley after her. As she grew up, Ashley became less bombastic, but she is still as protective as ever over her beloved brother. She is devoted to her family, and she shows promise in public speaking. Her outspoken nature and passionate arguments make her a natural at Speech and Debate, something that she wants to do when she gets into high school. She is a popular student, and she is close friends with her cousins, which mirrors the way her dad was close to his cousins. She has often gone to visit the City Council chambers as well as the State House. She is drawn well into the political realm of the family. Dylan and Adam encourage their outspoken and passionate daughter in her pursuits. Like her adopted family, she is quite liberal and is outspoken in her defense of the Democratic Party. Her aim is to go to Harvard and major in public speaking and political science. This is the perfect job for a powerful and outspoken girl, who is growing up into a powerful and outspoken woman. With the recent death of her grandparents (her birth father's parents), Ashley and Derek are now very wealthy, as they are the sole heirs of their vast fortune. Ashley and her cousins all attend Harvard, and as predicted, she is taking Political Science and Public Speaking. Her High School Speech and Debating expertise makes her a natural. She volunteers for Democratic causes during her off hours, and she is clearly in line to perhaps be a viable candidate for local office when she leaves college. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Harper family children Category:Fictional twins